


No Happy Endings

by Yakusha_Yukihime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Coping, Feels, Final Battle, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, M/M, MiZo - Freeform, No Dialogue, No Smut, Post-Canon, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, luzo - Freeform, luzo-freeform, mizo-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakusha_Yukihime/pseuds/Yakusha_Yukihime
Summary: Happiness is not what you expect it to be. And maybe true happiness can be found later. Even if you know that the feelings can't heal with time.Takes place after mihawk is defeated by zoro.Implied Luffy X Zoro,  implied mihawk X Zoro.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	No Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo I'm back. Well, not exactly. My creative block has been hammering away, but I still wanted to write this story. So take this shitty angsty story with a grain of salt. Also, please comment, kudos if you like it because I need the motivation! I love y'all and all your prompts give me more ideas
> 
> THEMES: Mihawk x zoro featuring mihawk's death, slight mentions of luffy x zoro and angst and coping. I'm sorry.

Typically, achieving the very ambition that one spends their entire life working for would be considered a happy ending.

All the blood, sweat and tears poured into oneself in order to achieve a dream that one has possessed since childhood finally coming to fruition should be a rewarding and joyous occasion.

But yet it feels so bittersweet, an ending ultimately unavoidable by fate.

Luffy knows he should be happy, should be extremely proud of his first mate. It's not that he isn't, it's just that he expected it to be a bit more rewarding, a bit more light. Not shrouded with this cloud of melancholy that he can't shake away.

He cannot be happy, not when the victory still eats away at zoro's soul.

Luffy doesn't understand how swordsmen operate, he doesn't understand their etiquette or demeanor, but he still respects it. He knows better than to try to convince zoro otherwise, to attempt to ask him to reject the challenge he has spent years fighting for.

Even if it still hurts them both.

Luffy still remembers the clash between mihawk and zoro, two of the world's greatest swordsmen like it was yesterday.

One did not need to have observation haki to feel the underlying melancholy.

He still remembers the clangs and rings of the swords clashing, three against one, and the overpowering aura of two high-class swordsmen cleaving the surroundings like butter, cutting only what they wish to.

Even if luffy had his own battle to fight, he still could feel the shockwaves of the battle far from him.

No words exchanged between the rivals, their swordsmanship replacing in its stead, despite that, he could hear it, the desperate cries of their blades, singing in despair and bloodlust, a twisted song of grief and pride, encouraging their masters to carry on, but letting out soft hints of sorrow as each landed a hit on the other.

The two swordsmen, destroying each other, destroying the bordering environment, the collateral damage seemingly caring for no object in its path. As if completely erasing each other was the only way they could show their love.

A song that no matter how prideful it portrayed itself, still showed the signs of bereavement.

Swordsmen are prideful, almost to a fault. Never going back on their words, no matter the price. Even if that may be necessary.

You have to pay the price for standing at the top.

And like all performances and dramas, like all stories, theirs ends. A slash, reminiscent of the one mihawk placed on zoro when they first met ended the fiery dance. Ending their legacy the same way they started.

Luffy would have expected zoro to be happy, be proud of his accomplishment, for he had finally achieved his goal. But he knew better. Their relationship wasn't one of rivals, just a complicated love neither chose to admit.

Pride is a slow killing poison.

He doesn't know what happened for he himself was fighting a formidable opponent, but he could feel it even if he didn't want to. He could feel the saddness seeping into his soul, the heart breaking cry of one losing someone they truly cared for. Luffy knew the feeling all too well, and he knows the pain with it.

But zoro is strong. Zoro will rise up and walk alongside them again. He knows it even better, a fact ingrained in him, because zoro is _his_ first mate. For he is strong and will learn how to live with the grief.

Even if once Luffy regains consciousness only to find his first mate sitting next to him, equally battered and bruised, but clutching the bloodsoaked golden cross between his fingers, silent tears only falling in the presence of Luffy. Because zoro is strong, and zoro will recover.

The memories of their last battle which granted them their ambitions still hang heavily in their memories, the thick smell of copper invading their dreams, never leaving, a from reminder of the price the paid.

The pirate king's crew, with the world's greatest swordsman as the right hand, a dream they finally achieved, conquering the grand line, overthrowing the world government. Even if the nightmares still creep up, they are happy and stronger than ever.

The golden cross hanging around zoro's chest still reminding Luffy that he can never take Mihawk's place. But Luffy is fine with that. He is the captain and zoro si the first mate, and their crew is a family. And that much is enough.

But when zoro looks at him with those empty silver eyes, telling Luffy that he only lives for him, Luffy can feel the guilt gnawing at his chest. But zoro is strong, and zoro will not die willingly.

He has a title to keep after all.

Even if zoro never forgets mihawk, even if he never reciprocates luffy's feelings, he is alive and that is all that matters.

It may hurt, but they are together and that is all that matters, so who cares?

Even if the golden cross reminds Luffy of the one thing the pirate king can't conquer, his first mate's heart.

But Luffy will let zoro heal, because as long as zoro is happy, he is happy. For their ambitions come at a price which they have to pay.

But they will push on. For dying instead of facing the consequences is a coward's way. And life rarely has happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. I just quickly wrote a short angsty story, and it turned out crap. I really wonder how one piece is going to end, and I pray to God it's a happy ending otherwise I'll breakdown.


End file.
